


Playing House

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Petunia never married au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: Severus showed up at her door two days after her sister's baby was left there.





	Playing House

Severus showed up at her door two days after her sister's baby was left there.

He never looked well since she met him so many years ago, but he never looked so miserable either. When she asks him if he wants to hold the baby he says no. A few minutes after long uncomfortable silences he leaves.

He comes back the next day. And what comes next and so on.

He holds the baby sometimes, but especially he pays attention when she holds Harry. He is watching her, she is somewhat offended by this, but she understands why. She loved her sister but she hated her a lot too and even death couldn't erase that. And she also watches him.

One night it is raining he ends up staying at the house. After that night this happens often, and just before Harry's three-year birthday is more common when he stays there than when he doesn't. The neighbors think they are a couple and she lets them think that. It is easier to explain than the alternative.

They only kiss when they are fighting and they only have sex when they are feeling miserable, both these things happen regularly.

It feels a lot like playing house, except the players are too old and no one is really having fun. And they keep playing and playing as Harry grows.


End file.
